


Caught in the Crossfire

by cloudybreaths



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, Yuri is Victor's younger brother, and running a mafia, angst to come yo, everyone is also in mafia gangs and other illegal things, victor has a passion for fashion, well except a couple characters, yuri being a bratty teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudybreaths/pseuds/cloudybreaths
Summary: Yuuri sits back in Victor’s chair, crossing his legs, and rests his cheek in his palm. Yuri stares at him, and there’s a shiver that goes down his spine. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and his face stone, as though he was the true leader of the number one mafia family in Russia. For a moment, Yuri almost believes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO after episode 12 i thought hmmm i need to write some fanfiction what shall it be about AND THEN i saw this awesome fanart/comic with a mafia au and i was all over it let me tell ya 
> 
> fanart/comic here:  
> minatu.tumblr.com/post/154756575492/au-where-everyone-thinks-victor-is-the-successor

When Victor Nikiforov, the head of the number one mafia family in Russia, returned home with a Japanese man trailing behind him two months ago, everyone was surprised. There were whispers everywhere, rumors grew, but it would all reach Victor’s ears. Some new guys started to say it was the result of a bad trade off in Japan, and the man was dumped onto their boss. Others would say Victor killed off a rival mafia family and he took the Japanese man home because he was pretty. 

 

“They’re all idiots.” Yuri sneered, cuddling his pet cat on the red velvet couch in Victor’s office. “All you did in Japan was take a fucking vacation. You didn’t even get anything done!”

 

“Language, Yuri.” Victor says, smiling from the seat across him. “And I got plenty of business done!”

 

“No shit, like what?” Yuri yells, glaring at his older brother. 

 

“Well, I brought home Yuuri, the love of my life, I rendezvoused with Chris about some drug deals, and I ate delicious katsudon!” the mafia boss laughs, his eyes sparkling. 

 

Yuri sighs. Fucking shit, of course. 

 

“What about the drug deals? How’s that going?” Yuri asks. Victor may be the boss (and his brother) but if he starts talking about that fucking Japanese copycat Yuuri again, he will murder someone. 

 

“Ohh, Yuri, you’re too young to discuss business!” Victor laughs again and plasters that fake ass smile Yuri has seen too many times. 

 

Something’s wrong. Yuri may still be a teenager, but he’s seen enough shit to know something’s off. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Yuri asks, because it’s to the point and aggressive. He’s seen Victor try and shield him from the guns and bloodshed, but he was born into this family having no other choice than this. So fuck Victor for not telling him anything, they were family. 

 

Yuri waits for an answer that never comes. He wants to tell him to fuck off with this bullshit because he’s never seen Victor look so lost, so longing before. Fuck this, because it’s probably that other Yuuri’s fault for making Victor this way. Fuck this, because it’s been two months, and Victor hasn’t sat at his desk in his chair and take fucking charge like the boss he’s supposed to be. 

 

Suddenly, the doors open and Makkachin runs into Victor’s lap. Yuuri stands awkwardly at the door, bowing as he apologizes in broken Russian at interrupting. Yuri stands, his cat nestled in his arms, and stomps past the man, scowling. To hell with this, Yuri thinks, and leaves. 

 

“Yuuri!” Victor all but runs to hug his lover. “How was your walk? It’s late, I was getting worried.”

 

“It was nice.” Yuuri smiles, and turns to walk toward Victor’s desk. “I phoned a friend in Thailand, spoke about some deals.”

 

Victor hums, happily watching his love sit in the leather red chair and take out a cigar. Lighting the cigar, he takes a long drag, leaning back into his seat. His eyes darken, licking his lips. Yuuri flicks his fingers at Victor, beckoning him to come closer.

 

“I was thinking,” Victor begins as he drops to his knees and takes his lover’s hand, “how nice it would be to visit Japan again.” 

 

“You’ve fallen in love with that place.” Yuuri smiles, chuckling softly. 

 

“I’ve fallen in love with you, zolotse.” he whispers, peppering kisses over Yuuri’s knuckles and nimble fingers.

 

They laugh, and Victor begins unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt slowly. He kisses his chin and his throat until Yuuri is moaning for more. They move slowly. Victor lifts Yuuri onto the desk, his cigar burnt out. Their lips meet, and their hands grope and touch over one another’s bodies. When skin rubs against skin, it’s hot and burning in the pits of their stomachs. 

 

In the morning, when Victor has a meeting in his office, Yuuri struggles to hide his smile when their boss’s cheeks look slightly flushed. 

 

* * *

 

“Let me go too, asshole!” Yuri shouts, glaring as Victor folds his arms. 

 

“Yuri, you are too young.” his older brother says, and he isn’t even sitting in his chair. Instead, fucking Yuuri is wearing his dumb blue glasses reading over transactions or some shit. 

 

“Why the fuck are you even going to France?! For a fucking honeymoon?!” Yuri yells again, his face red and livid. 

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud bang from Victor’s desk. Yuri quickly snaps his heated gaze to Yuuri, who isn’t even at the desk anymore. After a moment, Yuuri comes up from under the desk, smiling cheekily as he holds up a pen.

 

“Lapochka, are you alright?” Victor asks, instantly raising from the couch. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine!” Yuuri rubs his head, his cheeks red. “But why don’t we talk alone for a minute?” 

 

“If you have anything to say about this “business trip to France”, then I stay.” Yuri firmly says, stomping his feet. 

 

Victor and Yuuri share a look, and exchange nods. 

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t give a shit to what I have to say, anyway.” Yuuri sighs, smiling nervously. He underestimates me, Yuuri thinks.  

 

“Fuck you, let me go to France.” Yuri growls, crossing his arms. 

 

There’s silence as Victor and Yuuri share looks again. Yuri is young, has barely any experience in fighting, but it could be fun for him for the sightseeing. Victor wonders if Yakov would train him. 

 

Yuuri sits back in Victor’s chair, crossing his legs, and rests his cheek in his palm. Yuri stares at him, and there’s a shiver that goes down his spine. Yuuri’s eyes are dark and his face stone, as though he was the true leader of the number one mafia family in Russia. For a moment, Yuri almost believes it. 

 

“You can come to France with us!” Victor claps cheerfully, and Yuri jumps. “But, on one condition!” 

 

Fucking shit, here it comes. Yuri’s shoulders sag, not wanting to ask. He just wants to fucking go to France and beat up people and maybe get to handle a gun. But no, one look at Victor’s puppy dog eyes and wide smile says otherwise. 

 

“You have to act as our adopted son!” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To Paris?”
> 
>  
> 
> “To Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update??!?!? So soon?!?! Yeah, so I was really inspired and wrote down a lot of stuff for future chapters, so I thought, why not give this as a Christmas present to all you lovely people? 
> 
> Thank you so much!! It truly means a lot, it keeps me determined and I enjoy writing this.  
> :D Merry Christmas!!!

Yuri sits in the back seat of the car, his cheek pressed against the window, staring at the rolls of lavender passing by and the blue crisp skies. It would be fun, they said. It would be “family time”, they said. Come and maybe we’ll teach you “self-defense”, they said.

 

“This is so fucking boring.” Yuri groans, hoping they would at least go shopping or actually go to Paris. Instead, they’re in the middle of nowhere with no food, no radio, and no wifi.

 

“This meeting is very important, Yuri!” Victor says, one hand on the steering wheel and another interlaced with Yuuri’s hand. “But it will be very fun!”

 

“You haven’t even told me shit about this meeting. What do you want me to do? Act cute and like the son you’ll never have?” Yuri kicks the back of Victor’s seat.

 

“Yuri,” Victor says, but it’s colder this time, “you don’t need to say anything, just pay attention if you really want to see how these meetings go.”

 

Yuri smirked, crossing his arms and legs. Finally, maybe he'll get to see Victor in action. Despite never see him actually kill anyone, he imagines how much damage Victor can cause by his training sessions with Yakov. After going to Japan for so many “business meetings” he almost completely stopped training with Yakov. Then, he has the audacity to come back and spend all his time with the “love of his life” and totally forget that he’s supposed to teach him about the family business!

 

What bullshit.

 

“We’re here!” Victor cheers, and Yuuri laughs nervously next to him. Quickly, Victor leaves a soft peck on his lips, murmuring a few words of comfort.

 

UGH, Yuri does not need to see this. Getting out of the car, he sees where the meeting is taking place. He slams the car door with more force than necessary. Why the fuck does it look so … normal?

 

Together, they walk up to the door of the two-story cobblestone house, and knock. There are flowers and weeds everywhere, growing up rusty iron arches and vines growing up the walls. Yuri groans, this is fucking delightful. He expected an old warehouse or to walk down a shady alleyway in a run down part of France.

 

He thought he would be meeting some dirty old men with rough voices and scarred faces, but instead, an old woman with a purple shawl and curly white hair welcomes them in. Yuri forces a smile, remembering that he should at least be polite for Victor. He needs to prove that Victor can take him to meetings, and that he can handle this business.

 

If that Japanese copycat Yuuri can work with Victor, then he’ll be twice as good. He can fucking do this. He’ll be the head of the family one day. Then, he can kick out Yuuri and show to the world the true power that the number one mafia family in Russian has.

 

“Ohh, your son is so adorable!” the old woman pinches Yuri’s cheeks, laughing. “His hair is so pretty too …”

 

Yuri’s eye twitches slightly, and he remembers to breathe through his nose.

 

“Thank you for meeting us today, Miss ..?” Yuuri interrupts, moving between the old woman and yuri. She blinks owlishly at him, and shakes his outstretched hand.

 

“Call me Rose, my dear.” the old woman laughs, her gaze turning back to linger on the teenager’s golden locks of hair.

 

“Miss Rose,” Victor begins, slipping off his suit jacket, “why don’t we sit down and discuss the deal?”

 

“Of course, of course, but first you boys must be hungry!” Rose wobbles down the hall into the kitchen, her hands beckoning for them to follow.

 

Yuri’s eyes light up at the mention of food, and he pushes past the two older men. Before he can take another step, a hand grasps the teenager’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t eat anything.” his brother whispers into his ear.

 

“Shut up, I’m hungry.” Yuri hisses, shrugging off the hand, and continues toward the kitchen.

 

Yuuri takes Victor’s hand and it squeezes gently. Silently, they go to the kitchen and see Yuri helping the old woman set the table with plates and utensils.

 

“Miss Rose, do you need any help with the food?” Yuuri asks, watching the old woman cut up vegetables.

 

“Well, if you can get a bottle of wine from the cellar, that would be lovely.” Rose answers sweetly. “Oh, and your husband, that is your husband right? Such a handsome young man. Men like you two would have gone to jail in my time. And oh, where did I put that pan.”

 

Yuuri nods, smiling as he adjusts his glasses, swallowing thickly. She doesn’t have much of a French accent, he thinks.

 

“Where’s the cellar at?” Yuuri asks, and Rose points him into the direction.

 

When Yuuri goes to find the cellar, Victor immediately goes to strike up another conversation with the old woman. Yuuri looks to Yuri sitting at the dining table, staring out the window at the apple orchards.

 

He’s so young, Yuuri thinks, smiling sadly.

 

“Yuri,” the man calls out softly, “can you help me pick out a bottle of wine from the cellar?”

 

“Whatever, sure, I have nothing else to do.” Yuri scoffs. “I’d probably pick out a better bottle of wine anyway.”

 

Yuuri chuckles, and they walk down another hallway with a large wooden door. He stops for a moment, taking in everything. The walls are pure white and barren.

 

“Hurry the fuck up.” Yuri scowls, and pushes past the older man and opens the door. The wooden stairs groan under each step. A string hangs at the bottom of the stairs. He pulls it, and a light bulb flickers to life in the center of the cellar.

 

Yuri pushes down his fears and scans over all the shelves of dusty bottles. His legs move before he thinks, and he grabs a bottle with curly silver letters and golden foil on the top. As he rushes back to the stairs, he sees Yuuri holding a gun, ready to shoot.

 

He has the same look in his eyes that sent shivers down Yuri’s spine. But this time, he can’t move at all, and the bottle slips from his hands. Faintly, he hears steps behind him, moving so agonizingly slow that he thinks his heart stops and starts all at once.

 

“It’s alright, Yuri. Just come to me slowly, everything’s fine.” Yuuri says softly, like he’s a scared child in the dark afraid of monsters. As if he was his family and he would protect him. As if he wasn’t a Japanese man in a Russian mafia family. As if becoming his brother’s lover meant he could suddenly work with him.

 

Yuri's seen some pretty brutal fights before, with broken limbs and knives and blood-curdling screams. He's seen Victor's hesitation to step up when Yakov stepped down. He's seen Victor cut his hair. He's seen Victor flirt with money and power. But he realizes he hasn't seen one thing until today. 

 

There’s a click, another step, and there’s a gun pointed to the back of Yuuri’s head. Suddenly, there’s a flurry of movement. Yuuri moves like it’s a dance, one hand grabs the gun that’s at his head and twists it back at the man. He pulls both triggers, and both bodies drop.

 

Yuri’s mouth is gaping open, his eyes wide in horror. He's never seen someone's brains blown out of their skulls. He watches Yuuri check both the men’s pulses, and picks up another gun.

 

“Are you hurt?” Yuuri asks, running down to him, and there's worry and warmth in his hazel eyes.

 

“No.” Is all he answers, because holy fuck. His mind is racing. He thinks about asking where the fuck did he learn that? Who are you really? How did you meet my brother? How the fuck did you  _fall in love_ with my brother? 

 

Before he has a chance to say another word, Victor appears at the top of the stairs, stepping over the body. There’s blood on his white button up shirt and on his cheek. Victor runs down the stairs, and Yuuri runs up to him, meeting halfway.

 

“Oh darling, are you alright? Is Yuri alright?” Victor asks, his voice almost cracking. He combs his hands through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuri is almost about to vomit.

 

“He’s fine.” Yuuri breathes, reaching up to wipe the blood off his lover’s cheek. Victor leans into the touch, and sighs. “What happened? I thought Chris said the goods were here.”

 

“Apparently not.” Victor replies, and they both walk down to Yuri, hand ready on the gun in his belt. “The old woman would only say that the real leader of the Giacometti family needed to come, or else the goods would be dumped.”

 

“So was this a test to see if Chris would really show up?” Yuuri asks, his brows frowning.

 

What the actual fuck. Yuri’s hands clench at his sides. So they came out to France to pick up goods that fucking Chris was supposed to get?! How the fuck does that bastard get to stay peacefully at home while he's almost killed?! 

 

“Why the fuck are we here if this was someone else’s fucking deal?!” Yuri screams, ready to leave the house, other fuckers be damned, and drive himself to Paris.

 

“Yuri-” Victor begins, but his younger brother interrupts.

 

“No! Why the fuck are you doing all this bullshit?!” Yuri yells, and he forces all his fears from bubbling up again. “First, you bring home this-this pig who you say is “the love of your life”. Then you seem to fucking forget that I was born into this family business, so obviously it’s up to you to teach me how to continue it! And now you’re doing other people’s work?!”

 

Suddenly, there’s a bang from above, and loud voices flood the air. Without waiting another moment, Victor throws Yuri over his shoulder and runs up the stairs. Gun shots go off all around him, and without thinking, Yuri covers his ears and tightly shuts his eyes. 

 

He's such a fucking coward, how can he act like such a child? He's seen people die before, he's seen blood and heard gunshots before. So why is there so much dread in his gut? 

 

It’s only until he’s curled up in the backseat of the car, wrapped in Yuuri’s blue jacket, does he fully realize what transpired. His eyes are covered with crust, and there’s blood splatters on the jacket. The countryside passes in darkness. He listens to the two older men argue, their voices hushed but still angry. 

 

“I should have known better.” Victor scowls, both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. “I should have known that Chris didn’t want to continue doing this.”

 

“He’s my friend too, Victor.” Yuuri hissses. “To hell with the goods, at least Yuri is safe. At least we know that Chris is happy.”

 

“He never told me that he was moving to America with his boyfriend!” Victor says, and Yuri’s never heard so much pain in his voice before. “I would have helped him get away from this.”

 

There’s silence for a minute. Yuri waits, and realizes that he’s only saying those things because he thinks he’s sleeping. His brother wouldn’t go to him about this. What’s so special about that pig anyway? Of all the people he’s seen Victor with, he’s never been so prone to throw up in his life before at just the sight of a gaze.

 

“Do you want to get away from this?” Yuuri asks, his voice small, almost afraid to ask. 

 

Victor doesn’t answer. And it makes Yuri question the pig even more. How did he suddenly get into the picture? How did this wimpy, nervous wreck become a part of the mafia? What does Victor even see in him?

 

When the car comes to a halt, yuri closes his eyes again and pretends to be asleep. A door opens and slams shuts. Then, his door opens and a pair of hands pull him into a tight embrace.

 

“Oh, my Yuri, kotyonok,” Victor whispers softly, “I’m so, so sorry."

 

Fuck this, because Yuri wants to cry, wants to bury his head into his brother’s chest. He wants to ask why the fuck are you apologizing for, you idiot? He wants to blame that pig, that copycat Yuuri. How does he know anything about this business? How does he seem to know more about Victor than his own little brother?

 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, and there’s a few clicks and a ding of a phone, “Chris says he’s sorry, and that he hopes no one was hurt.”

 

They must be close to a town now if there's phone service. 

 

“Say that we hope all the happiness in the world for him, and that we’re all safe.” Victor replies, slowly letting go of Yuri and gently laying him on his side.

 

“Sent.” Yuuri says as Victor slides back into the driver's seat. “To Paris?”

  
“To Paris.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually really wanted to just write a badass mafia au with bamfs Yuuri and Victor, but I also really wanted to try and experiment and flesh out these characters in this setting. I tried to write a 15 year old Yuri in this au as best as I could, and I thought, well, he's still a kid and while he knows what Victor does, he's never actually seen it go down. He's capable of a lot of things, but he still has a long way to go.  
> ALSO how did Yuuri and Victor meet? Ohhh man I have some ideas ;) but I also wanted to see what other people would think --- so let me know!!! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!!! Tell me what you think!!! :D have a fabulous day~~~
> 
> kotyonok - kitten


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's create a new life, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the support!!! I'm also sorry for the long wait! But thank you so much for the kudos and hits!!!

There was a story Victor used to tell Yuri when he was younger before he saw his first fight. 

"Ugh, tell me a different story!" Yuri would groan, kicking his blanket away with his feet. "You've told me this story a billion times!"

"But this story is important!" his older brother would gasp dramatically, flipping his long, silvery hair over his shoulder. "You must remember it when you get older!" 

"Why do I have to do that?" Yuri growled, his cheeks puffing up. "The story's so stupid anyway!"

"Fine." Victor huffed, crossing his arms. "If I tell you this story one last time, then you have to promise me something."

"Promise you what?" Yuri leaned in, glaring up at his brother. 

"Promise me," Victor whispers, pushing his baby brother back under the blankets, "promise me that you will remember that I will always love you."

"That's stupid," Yuri says, yawning. "I'll always know that."

The soft glow of the nightlight made Victor's hair shine, and his smile was bright, always genuine around him. Yuri blinks, sleep tugging at his eyes and his vision blurs and darkens. He hears Victor begin retelling his fairy tale, his voice almost somber. 

"Once upon a time ..."

Yuri wakes suddenly, gasping for air, and he shoots up from his bed. The room is pure white. He's laying on a bed of fluffy pillows and soft sheets. He stops, breathing for a moment and listens. The curtains are lazily flapping in the breeze coming through the large open windows. There's a sweetness in the air, like fresh bread and chocolate.

Slowly, he tiptoes to the double doors of his room and quietly opens it. Peeking his head through, he sees his brother and that copycat Yuuri. He sees them embraced, their bodies swaying to the opera music playing softly in the background. For a moment, he wants to gag, the sweetness in the air almost smelling rotten. But then he sees his brother's face again. That serene, relaxed look that Yuri's only seen worn around that pig. 

A bell dings and they reluctantly break apart. Their fingers linger together for another moment before Victor goes to the kitchen, eyes still locked and smiling.

"I'll go wake Yuri up." that Japanese copycat says, and Victor nods, turning completely away to the oven. 

Quickly, Yuri scrambles back to the bed and buries himself under the pillows and blankets. The door creaks open, and soft footsteps approach his bed. 

"It's time for lunch," he whispers, and Yuri hates the warmth in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Shut up," Yuri growls, his fists clenching his pillow. "Where the fuck did you come from anyway? What makes you think you can just address me like we know each other?"

They lock eyes again. The opera music is still playing, but it's muffled. Yuri holds his ground, the angry bubbling up in his gut again. He wants answers, and he'll be damned sure to get them. 

"Do you really want to know?" Yuuri asks, his voice stern and sterile. His face blanks from any sort of expression, devoid of any warmth. There's a split second where Yuri wants the warmth back in his voice, but he presses on. He can't run a mafia with warmth. 

"Fucking tell me already." the teen replies, annoyed. 

Expect, Yuuri doesn't answer. He only stares at Yuri again, his eyes calculating, ponder something. Fuck, Yuri can't stand this. It feels like his very soul is being read. As much as Yuri wants to say something, to yell at him again, he can't. His anger subsides into pure fear, and he feels small under older man's looming form over his bed. 

"I will tell you." Yuuri finally says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I will, but you must promise me something." 

What bullshit, Yuri thinks. Asking for him to keep a promise for something he's entitled to know? This is for the sake of his family, for his brother! He shouldn't need to play this waiting game or need to make promised for information that he should already have. But the thought of promises leaves Yuri's mind reeling like it's on the edge of remembering something he desperately needs to know. But what ... 

"Fucking fine, just tell me already!" Yuri curses under his breath. There was something he needed to remember ...

"You need to promise me that you will respect my wishes from now on," Yuuri says sharply. 

"Oh, because I'm acting like your precious son, and I need to fucking act like it?" Yuri laughs. 

"Because if you want me to teach you how to work in this type of business, then you need to show me you can be mature," Yuuri replies smoothly, his irritation laced with an unnerving amount of calmness. 

"This is my family!" Yuri yells, sitting up from his position under his blankets. "You have no right intruding on us! You have no right thinking you can teach me about the ways of running my family business when you're not even in my family!" 

"Listen to me, Yuri." the older man says after a moment. "I can teach you-"

"No!" the teen screams. "Just get the fuck out! Go back to Japan, get out of our lives! We don't fucking need you!"

There's a creak at the door. There's silence as Yuri turns to his brother at the door, his expression pained and disappointed. For a moment, no one moves. The air is heavy. Yuri can taste both the bitterness of his words in his throat and the sweetness of the pastry on Victor's plate on the tip of his tongue. 

"Victor," Yuri shallows, searching his mind for the right words. "Victor I-"

"I need to go make some calls." Victor turns on his heels and leaves. 

Yuri sinks back down into the bed. 

"I fucking hate you," Yuri whispers, hot tears beginning to run down his face. He glares at Yuuri, wants to spit in his face for what he did. 

"I fucking hate you," Yuri whispers again, his voice cracking, giving into a sob. The bed sinks in front of him with new weight, and arms wrap around him. 

"You fucking did this," Yuri says into the pig's shoulder, not fighting away the older man's hug. He doesn't have the energy to. "You fucked everything up." 

"I know," Yuuri says, his voice barely audible. "I'm sorry." 

This is fucked up, Yuuri thinks. How can he be fucking crying in the arms of the enemy? This was such bullshit. This wasn't his fault. All this happened because that copycat came into the picture! 

And he hates how he just wants to sink back into bed, to sleep all this off. To remember what he forgot, to clear his head. He hates how comforting Yuuri is, how warm his hug is and how soothing it feels to have his back rubbed. As though he were a child, as though he were unable to take care of himself. He can fucking take care of himself! He can, and once he steps up, he'll make Yuuri get out of their lives. 

Suddenly, Victor's face appears in his mind. The way his eyes light up around that Japanese Yuuri, the way his heart shaped grin can stay on his face for hours while talking about Yuuri, the way he looked when they danced. This was a different Victor, this was someone who seemed to yearn for the domestic life. 

This was a side of his brother he had never realized could have existed. And to have that person who he said such terrible words to just moments ago now comfort him ...

Yuri doesn't apologize. The words wouldn't come. As much as he knew that was the right thing to do, the words wouldn't form. There was still that bitter taste in his mouth, there was still that angry itching under his skin.

The world darkens around him. He sees Yuuri settle him back under the blankets, and hears something like a melody in Japanese. 

He doesn't understand. But he doesn't question it anymore as the white of the room fade into black. He hears his brother's voice again, and it feels like it's close to remembering something. 

 

 

"What do you think we did in another life?" Victor asks, sitting on the balcony. He laces his fingers with Yuuri's, not wanting to think about his brother's words. He'll handle everything later. He just wants to rest right now. He's never felt so tired. 

"Maybe we were ice skaters or something." Yuuri laughs, and Victor's chest clenches at the sound of it.

"Ice skaters?" Victor smiles. He watches Yuuri gaze at the sunset, as the red washes from the skies and the stars begin to shine. "I bet you were famous." 

"No, I bet you would have won, like, probably five international competitions." Yuuri blushes. "I would have probably messed up all my jumps because of my anxiety." 

"You would be beautiful on the ice, making music with your body," Victor whispers, leaning against his lover. "We would probably do a duet to _Stay Close to Me_."

"I would have been your biggest fan," Yuuri replies, turning to Victor, their faces inches away. 

"We would have proposed to each other in Spain." Victor breathes as he sees Yuuri's eyes sparkle. 

Their lips lock, smiling throughout the kiss. 

"Let's stay like this, forever," Victor says, but it almost sounds like a plea. He knows what they must do. He knows that they cannot dream about a peaceful life; they will never have such a thing. 

But he wants to dream now. He wants to hope for a new life, to escape. 

"Let's create a new life, together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!! Comments are much appreciated!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri dreams are a void of color, of thoughts. He wakes up slowly, the world adjusting to his tired eyes. His last words echo in his mind. He sits up. 

 

"What do I do?" he whispers into his hands. Of fucking course, he should have that copycat teach him everything he knows. Yakov is old and probably wouldn't teach a prat like him anyway, unless Victor stepped in and asked. 

 

He has to do this on his own. 

 

Yuri throws the blankets off and jumps to his feet. Before he opens his door, he breathes. The cold air of the room sends a chill up his spine, and suddenly Yuuri's face flashes before his eyes. Yuri's fists clench. He will get answers.

 

The door creeks open, and it's the loudest fucking sound he's ever heard in his life. Gingerly, he slips through the door before tip-toeing into the middle of the room. The moonlight paints the room in a soft glow. The walls are adorned with lavish paintings and the furniture almost shimmerings in the light. Well, it seems Victor didn't hold back on paying the most luxurious place to stay.

 

There's another door down from his room, which would be Victor's. Yuri moves like a tiger (or at least he thinks he does) hunting its prey. With every ounce of conviction he can muster, his steps are precise and silent. 

 

As his hand slowly lifts to reach the door handle, it starts to slowly turn. Yuri freezes, his heart caught in his throat, as he watches a silhouette appear before him. The silhouette outstretches a hand, but Yuri slaps it away without second thought. Then, he realizes, it's Yuuri.

 

The room is silent, as though the world ceased to spin and begin to fall. 

 

"Let's talk somewhere else," Yuuri whispers. He closes the door and begins to walk to the kitchen. 

 

"Wait!" Yuri scowls under his breath, hurrying to follow the copycat. "I was going to fucking tell you-"

 

"Like I said, we'll talk somewhere else." Yuuri quickly gathers his coat from a chair from the small dining table and turns back to the younger boy. "Change your clothes, it's going to be a long ride."

 

"A long ride where?!" Yuri growls. He wants to scream, to deny anything and everything to this pig, but he quietly slips back into his room and changes. 

 

 

 Yuri wills himself not to speak until the copycat does. The pig did say about respecting his decisions or whatever. Quickly, the teen glances at the older man. His face doesn't reveal anything. 

 

When the car suddenly comes to a stop, Yuri realizes he doesn't where exactly he is. The world outside flashed by in a blur of shadows. He looks out the window, and the night sky is cloudy, the stars veiled behind dark clouds.  

 

"I guess I should start from the beginning ..." Yuuri leans against the steering wheel, gazing up into the night sky. A smile ghosts his lips.

 

Yuri listens. While he clearly hears each word of the copycat's story, his vision blurs. 

 

 

 

"Hey! This is Leo! Just wanted to let you know that everything is going according to plan here. Call me when you can." There's a pause in the recording, a deep breath is taken. "You wanna get something to eat sometime? I mean, when we meet up in Paris next month. Well, uh, haha, see you then!" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this hasn't been updating as I've planned, and I apologize!! Thank you for all the support! I will be finishing this! I truly enjoy writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading this.   
> Tell me what you think! :D and again, I'm truly sorry! I've had a lot of stuff come up, and this just slipped away from me for a while.   
> There will be at least one or two updates a month!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri's body aches and groans in pain as he runs alongside Yuuri. When they stop for a short break, his heavy pants are like clouds in the cold morning air. Yuri fucking hates this, hates the fact that he let himself be moved by the copycat's fucking love story. What bullshit. 

But Yuuri never comments on it. Never brings up the way Yuri's mouth gaped in awe and how his eyes were slightly watering. Instead, he carried on and told Yuri what their training would be and their daily schedule from that point on. Yuuri almost got whiplash by how fast the conversation turned around, at how the softness and nostalgia in the older man's voice suddenly turned to that of a general's. 

So, here they would, two weeks into Yuri's training, and he felt like a fucking wreck. There was still the annoyance of having his supposed enemy giving his orders, but it occurred to him that he needed this. Whether or he fucking liked it or not didn't matter. And while he would never admit it out loud, the scariest thing he's ever seen is the way Yuuri could fucking bust a watermelon open with his thighs. 

That was the shit he thought he would only see in videos.

Which further led him to question the full history of Yuuri Katsuki. Even when he knew the disgusting love story behind him and Victor, it didn’t explain everything. And Yuri realizes he must have planned that from the start. He must have purposely started with his little love story, which would have caught Yuri off guard, then go straight to business about his training.

What a fucking power move. 

It drove Yuri insane every time the Japanese copycat would seemingly do anything remotely out of his abilities. Like do a backflip off a wall, or win a fight between three dudes (Victor insisted they go shopping and take a break for a day, which led them to be out late and be the perfect target for an assault, but before Victory could even toss his stuff down, Yuuri absolutely destroyed their asses), or run for as long as he could. 

If there’s one thing Yuri quickly learned about him, it was that he had crazy stamina. Which was something Victor was greatly lacking in. Despite this, he had a way with business and negaoting. This gave Yuri an idea. 

“Hey, pig,” Yuri barked after finishing their run, “if you’re teaching me how to fight, then why doesn’t Victor teach me how to negotiate?” 

“Because he’s busy right now with a friend from America,” Yuuri replies smoothly. “I can teach you how to negotiate.” 

“Fuck no.” Yuri scowls. “I don’t need you scolding me on two things at once.”

“I’m only scolding you because if you-”

“Yeah yeah,” Yuuri interrupts, “because I don’t do it right then it means the difference between me living with a broken leg or not living at all. Jeez. It’s like you don’t fucking see me making progress.” 

It all rushes out of the teen’s mouth before he has the sensible idea to actually think, but it’s too late to take it all back, because Yuuri is suddenly looming over him. His eyes are cold again, cold and brutal like the winters in Russia. He purses his lips before saying what Yuri now dreads when he acts like a brat.

“Run two more miles. Then we’re going to review the basics of the self-defense techniques from last week,” he says, and Yuri almost winces.

“When am I going to actually learn how to use a gun? I think that’s the most important thing here.” Yuri sighs, deciding to bite a bit more, before quickly adding. “I remember the self-defense techniques. Why can’t we move onto guns already?” 

“This isn’t all about guns.” Yuuri crosses his arms. “Just because you learned those techniques a couple times doesn’t mean you’ll be able to do them while actually being attacked. Be patient.”

“I am patient.” Yuri grinds his teeth. 

“Then you’re too immature to handle a gun.” Yuuri hisses. 

“You’re just making up excuses so I can’t use a gun!” Yuri yells. “What?! You think I’m going to shot you or some shit?!”

Suddenly all Yuri can see is the ground. His arms are securely held behind his back, and he can’t even squirm. 

“I would take you down faster than you could even reload that gun,” Yuuri whispers, and there’s the dread settling in Yuri’s stomach again. “If you can’t handle your temper or your mouth, then that gun is only as good as your wit.” 

Yuri is lifted off the ground, and Yuuri dusts him off. The teen can’t find anything to say, and he realizes, he already fucking knows, that he can’t pull shit like that again. There’s anger boiling in his blood, bubbling up to the surface, but there’s also a strong mix of fear. 

And he knew it wasn’t for the other bad guys he would come face to face with someday. 

But then Yuuri’s stern exterior is swapped out with the concerned eyes and soft, round edges of his face, and Yuri has never felt more relief in his life.   
“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, and Yuri almost bursts out laughing, because what the fuck, he literally just took him to the ground like it was nothing with the coldest expression he’s ever seen, and now he’s apologizing. “I didn’t mean to be so cruel, but this is important.”

“I-” Yuri starts, but quickly realizes he isn’t sure what to follow with. It’s such a strange mixture of warmth and nervousness that he's never experienced before. “I-I’m sorry for being-for being such a brick.”

Yuuri smiles, and it’s like the fucking sun breaking through a thunderstorm, rainbows included. 

He ends up doing four miles and spending the next two weeks going over more self-defensive techniques. 

Over that time, they all realize they never expected to actually spend so much time in Paris. Yuri figures it was because Victor just loved shopping, either that or all his business meetings went exceedingly well here. 

Well, except for the first one. Even though Yuri wasn’t allowed near the negotiations anymore, he still tried to listen in as much as he could. As far as he could tell, Chris had some protection in America. Yuri never did hear anything about Rose or what the deal actually was, or if they were ever going to have any more involvement with it.

Honestly, Yuri still couldn’t stand the idea that Victor was willing to do a deal like that for someone else. It was Chris’s fucking problem, not theirs. What a coward, Yuri thought, to just run away to America and think you could just leave behind something like this. 

Yuri knew Victor had enemies, although he wasn’t sure if Victor actually knew who his enemies were. He’d probably forgotten or something. Which pissed Yuri off even more. 

Anyway, he could wait for Victor to teach him how to run everything. Yuri would never admit this out loud, but it seemed like Victor was genuinely happy. He would come back with less blood on his clothes and more money in his account. 

Maybe it was Paris, or maybe it was Yuuri. 

Yuri knew which one it was. 

“I miss Japan!” Victor exclaimes one day. “Let’s go to Japan!” 

“Victor,” Yuuri sighs with an amused smile, “we can’t just take off to Japan right now. Not after what happened.” 

Yuri keeps his earbuds in from where he sprawled out on the couch but mutes the music. 

“But!” Victor whines. “I miss your hot springs and pork cutlet bowls!” 

“Let’s finish up the last meeting you have this week, alright?” Yuuri chuckles, but he misses Japan too, aches for it almost. “Then we can go to Japan. Hey, Yuri, want to come to Japan with us?”

The sprawled out teen bites his tongue before he can immediately tell him to fuck off and gives himself a second to think. If he went, he could actually learn about his past, since asking him directly didn’t work. 

But, he would have to see his brother get all handsy and lovey-dovey and shit. 

Fuck. 

“Fine,” Yuri grumbles, rolling over into a pillow. “I’ll go! But only because I want to try those stupid pork cutlet bowls!”

Yuuri and Victor laugh, and for a millisecond, a thought passes through Yuri’s mind. 

This feels like a family.

 

 

“Hey Yuuri!” a voice laughs over the recording. “Hope you got those goods from Thailand alright! Sorry if they got there late. I had some trouble with some new guys. Anyway, Chris was telling me that he was cutting off contact with all of us. But he also said that some police task force somewhere in Europe was tracking you guys down for the Gold Dust you’re selling and exporting. Just be careful. Don’t get cocky just because you’re the only people able to get large shipments of those drugs out anywhere. Also, when are you coming back down to Bangkok? We haven’t seen each other for a long time!”

 

 

“Hi Yuuri,” a sultry voice whispers over the recording, “sorry to interrupt your second honeymoon in Paris, I wish I could have come. Well, I’m sure you did a lot of that without me anyway. But I wanted to thank you, and apologize for the danger I’ve put you all in. I’ll try to send you any information that I have, but otherwise, I’m keeping a low profile. Ciao!” 

 

 

“For the safety of my country, and for many others, I will take this opportunity to end the new drug cartel of Gold Dust and put a stop to all crime rings and Mafias. To secure the peace and wellbeing of my country and the world is my top priority. As the youngest detective of only eighteen on this case, I will prove myself to the world that I can serve the people the justice they so rightfully deserve for these crimes!” 

“Detective Altyn!” a reporter yells, and the man nods at the woman. “Where do you plan to start your investigation?” 

“I have outsourced multiple key locations in the past several weeks of where the lead operation is possibly taking place. I also have suspects under watch at this moment, surveillancing their every movement,” he replies back calmly as bright flashes of light go off at his face. 

“Do you believe you can take down these crime rings all by yourself? How were you able to go solo on a case of this stature?” 

“I came up with leads that no one could come up, and I had private connections that lead only me to my suspects. I have come up with sufficient evidence to lead me to three main locations where the operation is taking place. I have all the means to track down the suspects and to take them into custody when the time comes.” 

 

 

Yuuri turns off the TV and narrows his eyes at the black mirror. 

“Victor?” Yuuri softly calls. 

“Yes?” Victor replies from the kitchen. “What is it?”

“I think it’s time we go back to Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: it's been a fucking year don't post another chapter, it's dead  
> also me: but i have ideas   
> me: don't do it bitch   
> also me: i've done it

**Author's Note:**

> zolotse - my gold
> 
> Lapochka - sweetie pie 
> 
> (hopefully this Russian is correct, I didn't go to google translate but to a website - please correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
> Also, please comment and tell me what you thought and if I should continue! :D


End file.
